Wanting to be Together
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: A cute Veggie Bulma song fic. I know, I know. They're endless but they are so cute!!


**Wanting to be Together**

Hey! This is a song fic about Veggie and Bulma. It uses the Sailor Moon SuperS ending (The first one). The title of the song is "Wanting to be Together". I love those two together. Bulma has great taste, choosing a guy like that. Vegita is so *yummy*! If you look at the keyboard, B and V are next to each other. So is R and T! That rules. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. It belongs to a rich genius.

********************************************************************************

Ever since I first met you 

I've been shining in my heart

My love causes so much sorrow 

I broke off my glance so quietly

Your insignificant gestures

And your ordinary words

Every time

I think of them I feel like I'm going to cry

Love brings a lonely lonely heart

I'm just all alone now

Lonely lonely heart

All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always

Dreaming it by myself

Love brings a lonely lonely heart

But I know that someday it will come

While I'm being held in your strong arms

Wanting to be together with you....

********************************************************************************

Bulma laid her head down on her work table in the lab. Yamcha had broken up with her, but that wasn't the cause of her pain. Vegita had made fun of her. Teased her. Her mind flashbacked to the scene that happened a few minutes ago. *She had been cooking dinner when Vegita came through the kitchen's back door. "Where's my food, woman?" Bulma gave Vegita a disapproving look. Ever since she met him in Namek, his rock-hard muscles, beautiful face, fiery temperament, and his endless black eyes interested her. "Hold on, will you? You should be lucky I'm being so nice to you, Vegita. I mean you almost killed Goku, Gohan, and Krillin," Bulma replied. He sneered at her. "What about Yamcha?" he asked. "What about him?" Bulma asked. He gave her a smirk. "Oh. I guess you don't care about him since he dumped you for a more experienced whore." Bulma snapped. "You pig! How dare you!" She threw down the spoon and shoved past the smug saiyan into her lab.* She cried even more. "Why do I want him?" she asked herself. "He's an ass. Rude, inconsiderate, and doesn't give a damn about anyone except himself and the gravity machine that I fix for him. Why doesn't he like me?"

******************************************************************************** 

Right by your side, I'm standing there

I'm always waiting for you

But you don't return my advances

I've been disappointed so many times

When I fall in love with someone

Why does it cause me so much pain

All alone, by myself

It's like I've fallen sick

And now it's baby baby love

Please I beg of you

Baby baby love

When I feel I am going to lose to this loneliness

I have to look into my hand mirror

And now it's baby baby love

Seems like every day I'm crying through the night

I long for the past, smiling to myself

Wanting to be together with you....

********************************************************************************

The tears freely fell. It's as if I'm destined to fall in love with guys who won't love me back, Bulma thought. She flashbacked to the day Yamcha broke up with her. *She was at Yamcha's apartment when she tried to snuggle up next to him. He pushed her away to Bulma's surprise. "Yamcha, what's wrong?" she asked. "Bulma, I don't think we can see each other anymore," Yamcha said. Bulma's face paled. "What? Yamcha, don't you love me? How can you do this to me?" Bulma asked, tears falling down her face. He reached for her hand, and Bulma winced. "I thought I did, Bulma. But I care about you too much to hurt you," he quietly said. Then the door opened, and a beautiful blond came through the door. "I thought I would just invite myself in," she said. Smack! Yamcha held a hand to his right cheek. "Bastard!" Bulma screamed before running out the house.* "Kami, what's wrong with me? Yamcha cheated on me and I still miss him. Just because Vegita actually acted nice toward me, I thought Vegita had feelings for me, but I was wrong. Every guy I like seems to destroy my heart."

********************************************************************************

Nobody knows about these 

Secret tears

The one to wipe them away is

Only

Not just myself

Wanting to be together with you...

Love brings a lonely lonely heart

I'm just all alone now

Lonely lonely heart

All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always

Dreaming it by myself

********************************************************************************

Bulma straightened up, and wiped her eyes. I'm an attractive girl and pretty girls like me shouldn't be crying, she thought. Hope filled her heart and she began to type. The door to the lab opened, and Vegita stumbled in. "Vegita, what's wrong?" she asked, worry in her voice. "You've been crying, woman. Why," he weakly said. "It doesn't matter now," she said as she laid him down on the couch/bed and examined him. "Just relax, Vegita. You should be okay in a few minutes," Bulma stated, relief in her voice. Bulma looked deep into his coal eyes, and found herself entranced by them. She claimed his perfect lips, and he kissed back with equal passion. "Vegita," she murmured. He picked her up and put her on the couch/bed beside him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I'm positive," Bulma said. "I'll be gentle."

******************************************************************************************

Love brings a lonely lonely heart

But I know that someday it will come

While I'm being held in your strong arms

Wanting to be together with you.....

Author's Note: This has to be the sweetest fic I've written. Not only does it pair them up, but it's really cute. Please review if you can. It took me a long time to write this. I love Sailor Moon songs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
